Storytime
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto número 47 "Todo es posible en Harrenhal" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Oro.


**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.**  
**

**Este relato participa en el reto #47 "**_Todo es posible en Harrenhal_**" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].**

* * *

**Story Time**

Una delgada lluvia golpeaba su frente, el legado de una primavera que empezaba, que anunciaba su llegada lentamente, con pereza, pero inminente, igual que las altivas torres que se dibujaban ante sus ojos pardos, tan altas que las nubes parecían engullirlas y hacerlas desaparecer. La fortaleza se alzaba sobre un acantilado, lamido por el devenir de las plácidas aguas que surcaban el lago. A lo lejos podían verse, talladas en la madera, miles de sonrisas inquietas, ojos rojos que observaban, vigilantes, llameando en la oscuridad de una noche que arreciaba, dejando caer sobre un cielo gris los colores de un atardecer. Pero, por encima de todo, extendiéndose hasta el horizonte, el negro de las murallas, que perfilaba y reseguía el castillo, el último bastión de una dinastía antaño derrotada y vencida.

Dejó que sus manos rozaran la fría piedra, más oscura en la oscuridad de la noche, más temible iluminada por el resplandor difuso de las antorchas agitadas por un viento que las volvía volátiles, inciertas. Podía sentir cómo la pared había llorado, lágrimas de fuego cayendo, goteando desde lo alto. Las llamas habían consumido cada rincón de Harrenhal, derruyendo el orgullo de quien una vez fuera rey de los ríos y las costas, hasta donde los ojos alcanzaran a abarcar. Sus torres habían sido calcinadas, huesos negros expuestos a la tempestad de brasas que revoloteaban por el cielo; los gruesos muros no habían podido proteger el inmenso castillo de caer, sometido al poder que manaba de las fauces del dragón, surcando la bastedad con su aliento cálido, derritiendo todo lo que existía a su paso, dejando sólo negrura para el recuerdo, pesadillas para la posteridad.

Las enormes torres seguían vigilando, retorcidas, caídas y desdichadas, pero aún vivas. La habían visto llegar, a ella, a todos. Y seguirían ahí enhiestas, eternas, con el perdurar del tiempo, cada día testigos mudas de los avatares de las pequeñas vidas que acontecían en su interior, que habían jurado proteger. Le gustaría subir, contemplar el infinito desde allí arriba, dejar que la lluvia acariciase su piel, dejarse mecer por la soledad, pero su esposo no lo permitiría.

Aun cuando le había fallado, él la quería. No era un amor desenfrenado y pasional, no, era un amor comedido, pero sincero. Besaba su frente cuando amanecía, rozaba sus labios cuando la veía, tocaba para ella en la intimidad. Nunca le había mentido; ella era la primera a quien exponía sus dudas, sus temores, sus ideas y la escuchaba opinar. Con el tiempo había llegado a amarlo, a vislumbrar debajo de toda esa cortesía que le sustentaba, con la que se armaba, la que le ayudaba a sobrevivir. Con ella era tierno y la melancolía se disipaba, dejando sólo una leve capa que le acompañaba a perpetuidad. Le había visto el corazón y lo protegería, porque él lo merecía.

El dragón tenía tres cabezas, pero ella sólo pudo darle dos; sabía lo que iba a suceder, lo que esa corona de flores significaba, se lo había dicho. Lyanna era valerosa, rebelde y con una fría belleza que no dejaba indiferente. Eran el hielo y el fuego que la canción prometía, juntos deberían poder cumplir la profecía y darle al mundo el príncipe prometido, aquel que gobernaría por encima del resto. Paz y prosperidad después de años de caos controlado que ahora escapaba, amenazando con destruirlo todo. Y si con esa pequeña traición a su amor podía arreglarse el mundo, salvarle de una guerra que ya se intuía, merecía la pena, aunque para ello tuviera que sufrir las miradas indecorosas de sus damas de compañía, los susurros lastimeros, la pena fingida y las palabras hirientes sobre su esposo. Pero ella sabía que lo había hecho por el bien del reino, por el bien de todos.


End file.
